The present invention relates to processes for preparing sec-butyl acrylate by reacting acrylic acid with 1-butene, 2-butene or a mixture thereof in the 5 presence of an acid catalyst.
Processes of this type are already known, these processes using as the catalyst an acidic ion exchange resin containing sulphonic acid groups (U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,052), methane-sulphonic acid (Brazilian Patent -78 022 55), an ion exchange resin containing sulphonic acid groups (EP-A-445 859) which is of improved texture and a caesium, rubidium, thallium, ammonium or potassium silicotungstate (JP-A-4,139,148).